The Werewolf
by Midori Tenshi
Summary: Warning: Do not read if: Faint of heart, you get quesey(?), get nightmares easily, get sudden heart attacks, and you have had a bad past with the Zero system, or in other words you are Quatre, i would hate to have lost lives. If you think the rating shoul


Summary: Trowa, werewolf, break up, Halloween Dance, and Love prevails.   
  
The Werewolf.   
  
  
(Communication Arts II a.k.a. Language)   
"So Trowa, are you going to the Halloween dance??" Midii asked her boyfriend.   
Trowa looked at her "No."   
"Why not???" She asked sternly.   
"I don't want to." He said.   
She got a sad look on her face. "Well… I gotta go… see ya…" with that she left.   
  
Trowa walked home that night after decorating with the others.   
"Trowa you jackass." Trowa said to himself. "You turn down your own girlfriend because "you don't want to go"!"   
There was a rustling in the bushes.   
Trowa went to investigate. As he got closer something smelt like blood. He then noticed it was his own.   
  
(Lunch Room)   
The next day Jessie, Quatre, and Midii were talking at the lunch table at breakfast. Trowa looked tired, with circles under his eyes. He sat down on the bench next to Midii. And laid his head down with a thump.   
"Hey Trowa what's wrong??" Jessie asked.   
"Nothing, just tired." His muffled voice said.   
  
Duo looked at Trowa from afar.   
"I heard that he turned Midii down about going to the dance at the end of the week." Duo said.   
"Yeah and she really wanted to go this year. She was so excited." Hilde replied.   
"Trowa has been acting weird all morning." Wufie said.   
"Whatcha mean Wu?"   
"He has a large bite mark on his wrist and lower arm and his palms are scratched up. Plus a cut over his eye, but that isn't it he has been jumpy when people ask him what happened.   
  
(Gymnasium)   
"Trowa??" came the voice of Trowa's sister. Trowa, Midii, and the others were in the gym decorating for the Halloween dance. Cathy ran to her brother. "Trowa how are you??? Oh my what happened to your hand and wrist."   
"Dog bit me." He said.   
"Oh yeah Mr. Animal man." Remarked Duo.   
"Now Duo those balloons need your big mouth to blow them up." Hilde said as Duo walked over to the large bag of balloons. "If that doesn't make him shut up, then someone shoot me and say it was an accident." (MY famous phrase)   
"That will at least keep him occupied." Heero said. Trowa went on hanging up posters. Midii was hanging streamers. Hilde was carrying around boxes of Halloween decorations. And Heero and Relena   
"What's wrong little brother." Cathy asked.   
"Nothing ok, just leave me be." Trowa said.   
"Trowa?!" Cathy said.   
  
Trowa left.   
  
Midii was worried. There was no way that Trowa acted like this around his friends. Something was up with him.   
  
"I wonder what's up with Trowa?" Jessie said coming up behind Quatre.   
"What do you mean??" Quatre asked. Everyone snapped to attention.   
"Well, first he is getting into trouble with his apartment tenant. Then he was spacing off, Mr. straight A and good student spacing off and getting caught seven times after an hour detention. Then his locker, as we all know doesn't open right, got stuck and he then punched it not only opening it but also denting it. You should have seen the look he gave it almost inhuman. Like he was a monster or something." Jessie said tapping her fingers together.   
This was scaring them all. Trowa was going mad. Denting his own locker, getting into trouble, wasn't he the cool-headed one? Midii would have to talk to him...   
  
Trowa walked down the hall. He was upset. They never paid this much attention to him in the past why start now?? It was just like them. Dont care until something happens.   
"Trowa??" Midii's voice rang out, "What's wrong with you? You have been acting all strange today. Is this about the Halloween dance? I don't understand why you are acting-"   
"Listen Midii, I don't know what's wrong with me! Can't we just leave it like that???" He said harshly.   
She looked at him. Her face went pale then disgust glommed over it. She started shaking her head, then stormed off. Trowa realized what he had said and started banging his head on his locker.   
Relena had seen the episode and went after Midii.   
"Midii wait up." Relena yelled to Midii. Midii was out of the school and out into the street. "Midii."   
"Leave me ALONE!!" Midii said walking faster.   
"Midii I have a chocolate bar... And a bunch of other things like pizza, pop, cake, cookies, peanut brittle, among others. That is if you want a pity party. I can call the girls if you want to talk..." Relena said waving a Snickers bar.   
Midii turned. "Really?" Midii said.   
"Come on, let's all talk." Relena said grabbing her wrist as they walked in the school.   
  
(At Relena's house)   
"Ok, lets get in a circle and say something that the one we love has done something so bad for words then after that you take a BIG bite of devil's food cake. Oh I am first. Ok, let's see. One time... we were just standing there, faces less than a half a foot away and as I get just a little bit closer he snaps the shutter on my space helmet and just gravitates off like nothing happened!" Relena said taking her big bite.   
(Oh yeah here is the order there is Relena, Midii, Noin, Hilde, Sally, Dorothy and Jessie).   
"My turn." Midii started. "One time, while we were at the circus with his sister he threw a knife at me during a performance then refuses to tell me about it. Then Cathy told me." Midii took her bite.   
Noin sat down on the couch plate in hand. "Mr. Thinks he can just blow up the Earth and decides to go on a rant. Nothing personal Relena." Noin said taking a huge bite.   
Everyone looked at Hilde.   
"Hilde, your next."   
"Here let me give you a written novel. One time I threatened to cut off his braid and then he says "Well don't do it with a lawnmower like you done to yourself." I tossed him out the door and locked them both. Stupid American..." she looked at Jessie. "Males! He was curled up like a kitten on the doorstep and when he woke up he gave me the "Eyes"!" Hilde took half the cake in her mouth. Some of the girls screamed at the word "Eyes".   
"What was the weather like?" asked Dorothy.   
"Nothing much, just a frost. And plus he wasn't in his shirt so I got him good. Call my haircut bad why don't ya?" Hilde said.   
"Me and Hilde have a lot in common, we could both write a book, but only I could write an encyclopedia. First there was the thing with calling me woman? Does his family suffer from short term memory loss."   
Jessie sang a part of a song   
"Do you suffer from short term memory loss?   
I Can't remember?"   
"Exactly, then there is the thing with me hauling all the work. Clean this, clean that, Woman you missed a spot! Are you blind woman? There is that spot! Women aren't for the battlefield. Woman this woman that!" Sally downed the whole piece of cake.   
Everyone looked at Dorothy.   
"Humph well I don't really have a loved one but I will say something about Midii's loved one Trowa Barton. He called me sad. Sad. SAD! What I don't get is that if I don't cry infront of him then that just makes me sad? I cry. I just wont do it infront of that sad thing. No offence, but this is a pity party." Dorothy said to Midii.   
"Don't worry."   
"I guess it is my turn. He never stopped being nice, not once has he ever stood up for himself, I mean he will just smile if he is getting the crap beat out of him. But when it comes to others he just tries to persuade them what they are doing is meaningless." Jessie looked at her cake she ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of milk. She then at her cake and downed the milk.   
  
(Next Day)   
  
(School)   
Midii looked at Trowa's locker. It looked as if someone blew a cannon at it. Then she remembered what he said to her. She looked around. He was nowhere in sight in the crowd. She slipped a note inside. Now she regretted it.   
She just ran off to the bathroom.   
  
(Biology)   
"Today class..." the teacher started his lesson.   
  
Hilde looked around. No Midii. That was odd. Then the door opened violently. Midii sat down.   
"Miss. Une. Please tell me why your late." said the squeaky voice of the teacher.   
"Personal problems sir." Midii said unenthusiastically.   
"Lets see that it doesn't happen again."   
"Don't worry it wont."   
  
(Lunch room)   
"Where is Trowa? He is usually the third here." Duo asked.   
As if on cue Trowa came in. He looked like he had when they all first met him: Cold, arrogant, emotionless, unhappy, and most of all sadistic. He sat down in his chair and hit his head on the table.   
"Yo Trowa what's up." Duo asked.   
"Nothing." Came his muffled voice.   
  
Midii was also bummed out. She wanted to go back in time and stop herself from slipping the note. It wasn't the best idea.   
  
(That Night)   
  
Jessie and Quatre arrived at the apartments that Trowa lived in. It was quite dark out. The only source of light came from the street lamps.   
"Come on Quatre! Let's see what's up with him!" Jessie said grabbing Quatre.   
"Jessie are you sure we should be doing this??"   
"Yes do you want to know what wrong with him??"   
That hurt. "Ok."   
"Good! Now, knowing my perfect mind I brought a lock jack."   
"Jessie I only agreed to look in his window, not to break in his house." Quatre said.   
She looked at him. "Then you can look in the window and make sure there are no snakes in the tree that you climb in cause he lives on the top floor!" She said.   
"Oh, well. This is still wrong."   
"Oh quit being a baby!"   
The two ran up to his room.   
"This will only take a minuet to look." She said.   
The door opened. The room was a mess. Tables and chairs were turned. Curtains were torn. Windows were boarded up. Walls had been clawed on. There were blood stains on the floor.   
"There is something very wrong with Trowa. And it begins with W." Jessie said.   
"What do you mean?" Quatre asked.   
"werewolf..."   
  
(Preventer Headquarters)   
Midii watched as Trowa left. Usually he would say bye and kiss her good night and offer to wait and they walk together. But tonight it was just a leave. And he did it fast.   
"I am gonna follow him. And mabey I can set things right."   
  
(Trowa's House)   
"How do you know he is a werewolf??" Quatre asked.   
"Um, bitten by a dog, room trashed, sudden mood swings, ability to punch in his locker, and looks like he had never slept in ages?" Jessie said.   
"Those qualify."   
There was a sound of a truck puling in.   
The two froze.   
"HE'S HOME!" they both said in unison.   
The two ran out of his apartment.   
"Lets wait on the steps so he thinks that we have been waiting for a while." Jessie said. Quatre knodded.   
Trowa started up the steps but stopped when saw the two waiting for him.   
"What are you doing here?" He asked them.   
"Waiting for you to get home." Jessie said.   
The sun went down.   
"Excuse me I gotta get inside..." Trowa said stepping between the two then walking to his apartment. Jessie and Quatre went to their car (well Jessie's jeep). They got inside.   
"Lets see if my prediction is right and he is a werewolf?" Jessie asked.   
"No, I am taking a stand with this one we are leaving!" Quatre said.   
"No little man this is my car remember where I stay it stays with me!" Jessie shot back.   
"Fine."   
"It will be ok Quatre. There is nothing to worry about."   
"Right." Quatre said. He was actually upset with her. Oh happy day.   
  
"Mr. Trowa!! Open this door please!!" Yelled the Italian landlord.   
Trowa sitting down on his ripped couch willed her to go. That didn't happen.   
"Trowa, your neighbors are complaining about noises at night. Just open the door!" She yelled.   
Trowa started to breathe heavier, all of his joints ached especially his arms and legs. His skins started to itch erratically like thousands of mosquitoes were biting at his arm. He then noticed that his ribcage was lengthening and spreading out. His bones cracked as they forcefully bent and shaped into alien shapes. Trowa bit his lip to keep it from hurting but then found himself spitting out his own blood. What didn't leave his mouth he swallowed and continued to do that as his lip bled. It was almost nice. Trowa felt the bones inside finally forming. Hair finally growing thicker all over him. His skull suddenly started to hurt. As if it was being formed into something else...   
The transformation stopped after ten minuets of suffering. Trowa was a werewolf.   
  
(Street heading to Trowa's apartment)   
"He probably hates me know!" Midii said to herself.   
She walked on. She just noticed that her gun was in her pocket. For safety measures only. Trowa told her that. When they were practicing together in the firing range together. She was new at it but he helped her. She had only shot a gun three times in her life*.   
  
(Trowa's Apartment)   
Jessie couldn't find her keys. She then realized she dropped them outside on the steps when they were sitting down. She silently started to open the door but a hand stopped her. Quatre shook his head. He got out of the jeep. Crept silently toward the grass and to the steps.   
Jessie was crying she was so stupid now Quatre was probably gonna get killed by his best friend.   
  
There was no way that the woman could get to Trowa.   
The wolf (Trowa) circled around the door. He jumped at the door and started tearing it apart. Wood was splintering. The woman took a step back. The wood was thinning underneath his claws. He reached the surface of the wood on the other side. The wood exploded. Pieces were lodged into the woman's skin. She was on the ground. Fresh blood was near. The wolf's nose could smell it. The woman got up, but it was too late. The wood cracked and the wolf lunged at her throat.   
Quatre watched the display.   
The wolf tore at her neck. The look of horror on her face. Her light green eyes soon flickered out as she took her last breath Quatre heard the cracking of bones as the wolf broke out the top of her spinal cord. It was horror. The wolf started at her collar bone. Sticking its nose in her opened flesh and tearing out the bone was nothing to the wolf. The wolf worked up to her head. It grabbed her chin and put a strong paw on her chest and ripped the whole mouth of the woman off.   
Jessie saw the ravage taking place. It hurt her to think what might happen to her Quatre.   
They killed, yes that was true, but brutally, never. They would never go up to a person and shoot them and then mutilate the body. Especially Trowa. Trowa's weakness was that of hurting women. That he never had ever killed a girl in his life.   
But this was mutilation. The wolf ripped open her nose. Then lost intrest in her face.   
Quatre had to leave. He tried to quietly step down the stairs. The wolf looked up and saw the blond.   
The wolf lunged but the railing stopped him. It caught Quatre on surprise causing him to fall down the two flights of steps. Quatre landed. Not moving. Jessie in the car had seen him land and jumped out of the car. Quatre woke up the wolf was examining him. Jessie. He caught sight of her coming toward him.   
Jessie ran toward the apartment but tripped on a stick. Looking around she saw a bush.   
"Wolfsbane!" She said. She got up then looked at Quatre. She went toward the apartments. She opened the door. The wolf lunged at her. Quatre kicked up his leg at the wolf and kicked it in the stomach. There was no time to lose.   
"Quatre, is that Trowa."   
"He never talked about getting a dog!" Quatre said getting Jessie and himself to the car.   
They succeeded. Quatre tried to start the car. The two of them really silent. It wouldn't start.   
The wolf jumped on top of the hood.   
The two screamed   
  
Midii who was nearby heard the scream. She rushed toward the sound.   
  
Jessie and Quatre moved to the back seats. The wolf howled. Causing the glass to break. The wolf jumped to the top of the car. Making it bend down a bit.   
There was a gun shot. The wolf was thrown off the car. Midii jumped in the car.   
"Midii?!?!?!" The two in unison. Quatre jumped in the front and started the car and they drove off.   
  
(Road)   
"What the hell is going on?!" Midii asked. Quatre stopped. He had a pain in his leg.   
"Jessie…"   
"What Midii?"   
"Um Quatre has a large gash on his ankle."   
"Midii you drive, Quatre get back here."   
Quatre obliged.   
"Someone tell me what is going on!" Midii said.   
"Your boyfriend is a werewolf, that's what's been wrong with him."   
"You mean ex." Midii said.   
"WHAT?!?!?!" Quatre and Jessie said in unison.   
"I broke up with him today. He was just different no-…"   
"What??"   
"I shot him in the leg."   
"Don't worry Midii he'll just feel it in the morning. Quatre I cant do anything to this leg. Your pant leg is in the way. Take the pants off."   
"Are you crazy?!"   
"NO! Do it or it will hurt more."   
"I am not gonna take off my pants."   
"Quatre I worked as a nurse's aid a couple of years I know what boxers or guys underwear. whichever you have on, look like."   
"He's too bashfull to do it." Midii said.   
"I'll do it but if you mention it to Duo or anyone along that matter I will never forgive you."   
"Deal now off with them."   
Quatre pulled off his pants. Showing a pair of light blue boxers. Jessie broke out into laughter.   
"What are you laughing at?" Quatre asked.   
"You have chicken legs!" Jessie started making chicken noises.   
"Shut up."   
"Oh this is bad. He bit you."   
"Oh no. Stop the car. Get out and under the car." The car stopped. The two girls jumped out. Quatre quickly bandaged his foot and got his pants on while trying not to think of the pain.   
The girls where whimpering. There was a shrill cry of pain. That shattered the glass in the car.   
A white paw stepped on the ground.   
(A/N: Quatre is a white wolf for his skin color and hair color, Trowa is a Brown wolf for the same reason.)   
The wolf disappeared. Jessie and Midii crawled out from underneath the car. Quatre was no where in sight.   
The two girls walked home.   
  
(Next day @ School)   
(News History*)   
Midii watched the news in the class.   
"There was a woman brutally attacked last night. At the Sandstone Apartments in front of room 13. She was probably doing a round when attacked. Police hadn't identified her yet. But guesses do say that it was the land lady. Sandstone Apartments is home to students in college. No one knows knows for sure what the creature was that attacked the woman but it did break into a room and terrorized. Room belongs to unknown. Researchers say she was attacked by a wolf. But bite marks too big to be just a wolf." The News anchor said. The TV was turned off.   
(Lunch Room)   
Some people talked about it. Some even lived there. The only ones who actually knew Trowa lived in room thirteen was his friends. All of them were asking what happened. He didn't reply. The only ones who didn't ask him were Jessie, Quatre, and Midii. They just stayed away.   
Jessie was sitting at a table reading a book.   
Someone sat across from her she looked up and then fell out of her seat. Trowa looked at her.   
"Midii." He said.   
"Midii." Said another voice. She turned around looking face to face with Quatre.   
"Ahh!" she barely yelled. As he sat down next to her.   
"Did I scare you??" Quatre asked.   
"Yes, now what do you want?"   
"Me and Trowa talked last night." Midii noticed humor in his voice. She also noticed crutches.   
"And?"   
"Why did you break up with me?" Trowa asked.   
Midii got up and started to leave. Trowa got up and passed her.   
"Why didn't you just kill me when you shot me?" Trowa said in a sorta sad tone.   
  
(hallway)   
Jessie watched as Quatre sat in class as she passed his room going to the bathroom. She didn't like this Quatre.   
  
(That Night)   
Jessie and Midii were silent on the drive to the dance. Their costumes in the back. Midii was going to be an fairy and Jessie was going to be a witch. They drove by a street lamp when two figures passed through the light. Midii stopped. She saw Quatre. He was sitting on the sidewalk shaking.   
"Quatre what's wrong??" Jessie yelled as she ran out toward him. He saw her then started to change.   
"Jessie get in here!" Then suddenly the white wolf started to whimper. It was licking its wounded foot.   
Jessie ignored Midii's cries. She got closer to the wolf holding out her hand. The wolf looked at her and laid its head down on the gravel. Jessie petted its head and told it she would be right back. Jessie ran to the car and grabbed some wrap.   
When she got back to him he had flipped over on the side that was hurt.   
Jessie quickly bandaged the wounds. The wolf got up and followed her to the car. He was put in the back.   
The car drove under a tunnel. The light in the car disappeared. Midii looked in the rearview mirror. The white wolf was snarling. The light came back on and he was back to normal.   
Midii stopped the car there was a dog in the middle of the road trying to move.   
Midii and Jessie jumped out of the car, the wolf following them. As they moved closer to the dog it moved less. They got to the dog. It was the wolf. Trowa.   
The next thing Midii saw was the brown wolf lunging at her.   
The white wolf attacked him.   
The two wolves engaged in a fight.   
The white wolf had a chance at the other's neck. And he took the chance. Then something happened. The two wolves were separated. Then they were changed back.   
"What happened??" Trowa asked.   
"Quatre bit you back from you biting him. It reverses the spell." Jessie said as her and Midii came running up.   
"Hey buddy, you ok?" Quatre asked.   
"Sore, but not dead. Midii are you ok??" Trowa asked.   
"Yes, but do you know what you put me through the last few days?"   
"I cant remember anything." Trowa said.   
"You will know when you have detention next week and will have to change lockers." Jessie said.   
"Trowa… uh… we're still together aren't we?" Midii asked.   
"I'd love to hope so." Trowa said.   
"Well let's go to the dance." Jessie said.   
  
  
The End   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Do you really think that is it??   
  
  
  
Jessie tapped her foot on the stage. Microphone in hand.   
"I have a perfect song to sing for this wonderful party!" Jessie yelled.   
"That is if ya wanna hear it?" Renee came up behind her.   
There were cheers from the many ghost and goblins, witches and vampries.   
"Well lets get kickin!" Maggie said hitting some notes with her guitar.   
  
  
You were born to privilege   
Licking on a silver spoon   
Think you gotta buy all your friends   
Just so you can tear up the room   
Your kind is a dime a dozen   
I've seen it all before   
A parasite in a good disguise   
Just another wolf at the door   
  
Trowa looked at her in deep regretion   
  
The wolf   
Prowling in the nighttime   
The wolf   
Howling in the moonshine   
The wolf   
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine   
  
Quatre patted him on the back. "She is just being silly."   
  
You lay it on oh, so sweet   
Just like that bad cologne   
Just smiling tooth and nail   
You gotta make your presence known   
But you are only a lonely hunter   
Some things you can't disguise   
Just to look in the hallway mirror   
Now it's howling in your eyes   
  
"Is she talking about me?" Trowa asked Midii playfully.   
  
The wolf   
Prowling in the nighttime   
The wolf   
Howling in the moonshine   
The wolf   
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine   
  
"No. She would have to answer to me. You have quite good cologne." Midii said lauging.   
  
Silent, slick and stalthy   
Slinking through your evils nights   
You can see in the dark they tell me   
The daylight burns your eyes   
I know you're trying to track me down now   
You're right on my trail   
Your think you're going for the big big game   
But you're chasing your own tail   
  
The wolf   
Prowling in the nighttime   
The wolf   
Howling in the moonshine   
The wolf   
Gives you what you want but he ain't no friend of mine   
  
"So Trowa, did you like that little tribute?" Jessie asked getting off stage.   
"No. But you did do great preforming, you did mean it to Quatre too didnt you?"   
"Of course."   
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&   
  
Well finaly the real end that song is copyright of Heart! Like ya guys to death if you reveiw!!


End file.
